Encounter in the Big Apple
by SilverWildRiver
Summary: This is how I imagined Iron Man and Spider-man meet. I did this because I know Spider-man won't be an Avenger so I wanted to have him and Ironman meet somehow. This is after Iron Man 2 and The Amazing Spider-man. Tony Stark is in New York to finish the Stark Tower and he and Spider-man meet. It's got mostly action which the dudes, I guess, will like alot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **Do not own Iron Man or Spiderman**

"Tony, you're going to have to do some press"

"That's for later." Tony and Pepper sat on the couch in the living room.

"No, you need to get the word out now", she replied.

" I'm pretty sure the word is out. Stark Tower is in the heart of Manhattan", he said with ease.

"You know what I mean", she sighed.

Tony thought about it for a second, he really did want the tower to be a spectacle, but he hated the press. "Uhhmm, am I allowed to think about it when we get to New York?" he said, Pepper criss-crossed her feet on the couch and smiled softly "Sure".

He smiled, satisfied, and slouched further down into the cushion of the couch. Pepper pulled out her phone "However, I scheduled the plane to take us to NY September 12".

Tony looked at her and frowned, "But, isn't tomorrow September 12?"

"It is isn't it", she said in a sweetly innocent voice, looking up from her phone.

"You set me up for this, Potts", he sighed, shutting he eyes and leaning his head.

She laughed and reached over to kiss her cheek, "How about I make the press conference at 10, you get to sleep in 2 hours, huh?". Tony opened his eyes and looked at her and mouthed "thank you". The car parked a few yards away from the Stark Industries plane and they were ready for take- off.

_My friends and Aunt Mae call me Peter, but the rest of New York knows me by Spider-man. Some months ago, I fought a man who used to work with my dad. My father and his employees called him Dr. Curtis Connors, but the rest of New York knows him by the Lizard. Dr .Connors injured his arm in a blast, serving our country, and it had to amputated. Eventually, he became obsessed with reptile regeneration and studied reptilian biology extensively. My father was helping him create a serum with reptilian DNA, to get his arm back, but when my died, he felt hopeless without my father's knowledge, and tried to finish the formula himself. It failed every time he tried. I come into this picture when I gave him a Decay Algorithm formula I made, in search of finding out more about my dad. But, my formula went wrong also and he turned into this lizard, bigger than life, living in the sewers. Dr. Connors tried to spread it throughout New York with the idea of saving people. I didn't get that, still don't how could you try to help people by turning them into lizards, well, he did live up to the name 'Mad scientist', or so it says in the NY Times. My girlfriend helped me stop him. Her name's Gwen, Gwen Stacy. She's the police chief's daughter and he helped me, too. He died, though. I didn't know him that well- considering the argument we go in- but he seemed like her Uncle Ben. She's been grieving a lot, but talking to my friend Harry has helped. His father's Mr. Osborne, though, I knew him a bit better as the Green Goblin. When we fighting once, he was stabbed in the chest by his blade, the doctors' fixed him up the best they could, but he came down with a terminal illness and they're still trying to keep by making another serum. And Mary Jane's been in the loop, too. Since MJ and Harry's been talking they've gotten closer and he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. They've been going out for 2 months, and honestly I think it's a change for Harry he's had his mind more occupied. For the last 5 months he's been really angry at that guy Tony Stark, it would be better if he'd just make-_

"Aw, man", Peter looked up to the screen in Times Square. The headlines read "September 25 be there to see Spider-man presented with the key to the city in Central Park". Peter looked around and noticed everybody was spreading the word. A person on each corner was handing out flyers with New York heart Spider-man t-shirts, and kids running up to the circle of other kids reading Spider-man comics. Peter walked to the corner, where a group was, waiting to cross the road when a woman walked up to him and gave him a flyer. Peter smiled and said "Oh, thanks, thanks so much".

Peter stood there waiting to cross the road when he overheard two old men talking about the paper

"That Spider-man, he's a good guy", one of the old men said, looking at the front page of the newspaper.

"You've got that right Stan", the other man said.

The man named Stan pointed to the picture under the headlines, "You see this, he saved the people in that senior home Thursday when it caught on fire".

"Hey Stan, didn't you live in that home before your grand kids took you out of there?" , the man asked, brows coming down.

"Yep, and I'm glad. I'm not about to have some man in spandex fly me across on one of those webs and have me on the front page", the old men started laughing.

Peter chuckled and looked up to see the group was halfway on the other side of the road. He started walking across the street in a hurry and almost got hit by a limo. "Hey, watch it", he yelled, and walked the rest of the way.

**Please review, tell me how it was. Thank you for reading, next chapter coming up.**

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**However, reads this story I am sorry for being late. I've had some test at school and I was thinking about making an Iron man suit, but that's still just an idea right now. Anyway, here goes chapter 2 of Encounter in the big apple.**

The limousine halted on its breaks, screeching the tires. Pepper and Tony flew forward in their seats. "Happy, what was that!".

"Just some kid that ran in front of the car, sir", Happy said, as he straightened in his seat and continued driving.

In the backseat, Tony smirked while he was typing on his tablet. "Aww, New York, everybody's in a rush".

Pepper started to put her seatbelt on. "Just like you in a rush to finish the tower", she stated.

"Yep, that's going to be the prize. Running on its own arc reactor. Renewable energy does the environment good."

Pepper put her folder in her hand, even though she wasn't Tony's assistant any more; she still wanted to keep him on his feet. "Put your seatbelt on", she suggested.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining energy", he said ignoring her.

"Tony, put your seatbelt on", she demanded.

"Clean energy at that"

"You're unbelievable", Pepper shook her head.

"And you're incredible", he said, as he continued to work on the arc reactor for the tower. He had a way of slipping heartfelt things into simple conversations.

Pepper turned her head and looked at him; he looked up from his work, and gave her a smile, but warm smile. She leaned into him. Tony's smile grew and his eyes took on a shine. She lifted her face, so that their lips were close to touching. She looked up in his eyes and put her hand on his arm, and slid it to his shoulder.

She held his gaze, and put on a grin. "Now"

His smile showed his teeth, this time. "Right now"

She nodded her head and reached for what was above Tony's shoulder, pulling it across his chest. "Yep, right now", she said with a grin, and clicked the seatbelt. She pulled away from him, repositioning herself by the window, leaving Tony baffled.

He looked down and saw that he was buckled up. "Pepper you know what-"

"Spiderman"

"Spiderman?" his asked.

"Look Tony", she said pointing at her window.

Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and rolled down the tinted window. "Wow", Pepper said, there was Spiderman plastered everywhere.

Tony pulled up his eyebrows. "Wow; seems spandex rules New York".

Pepper looked at him in amusement. "Jealous"

"Define jealous, Pepper", tilting his head to the side to look at her.

"Getting the attention of the whole New York", she suggested.

"Naw, I think my expo got New York's attention", he said very proudly.

"But not the attention SI was looking for"

"It did the first 343 days, but all the damage was repaired right after the Hammer-drones", Tony clarified.

"We're here", Happy said, as he parked in front of the half- finished building.

Tony got out of the car, and looked over to Pepper's side; _she hasn't gotten out of the car yet_. He walked over to Pepper's door, and opened it for her. "You coming?"

She was on her phone "Yes, Tony".

She clicked enter and got out of the car.

"Hey, bug boy", Gwen said, catching up to Peter in the hallway.

Peter looked down at her, smiling "You're calling me that in public now".

"Where were you first period?"She said clutching her notebook to her chest.

"Getting hit by a limo", he joked.

"What?!" She stopped them in the middle of the hallway, grippingthe top of his arm.

"No, I'm fine, it almost hit me, though, but it's nothing to worry about", he said, trying to comfort her.

"Who were you trying to catch?", she said, as they continued to walk.

"I wasn't catching anybody, I was just on my way to school", he shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head, laughing a bit.

"What's funny", he knitted his brows, smirking.

"You're basically a superhero, doing dangerous stuff, beating dangerous things, in dangerous situations. But when you are crossing the street…"

"Ok, I get it, but a superhero?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah, like that Iron man"

"I don't know if I want to be compared to Tony Stark", he said

"I didn't say Tony Stark, I said Iron man", she stated. They stopped in front of the classroom door, finishing their talk.

"Well, he must not be that if my cousin's working for him"

"You've got a point. Okay, I'll see you later", she reached up to give him a kiss, and went into the classroom. He turned around and began walking to his; the hallway was turning empty. He began running. He made it to the threshold of the door, in a nick of time of the bell. He walked to his desk and sat down, when his phone buzzed.

_I made it in New York, but I won't be able to see you tonight. Tony is working on his new project and we have to get everything accounted for. I'll meet you and Aunt Mae at dinner tomorrow_

_ -Pepper_

Peter smiled and texted her 'see you soon then'.

**Ok, I feel as if I'm not being very descriptive when I write so if you could give me some tips. Comment please, I love responses.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be back with the wine", the waitress said. Tony and Pepper were at one of New York best. The resturant was dimly lit by candles set in the middle of each table. The establishment was detailed in fine velvet patterns and labled with golden, outlining the chairs and the columns of the wall.

"Tony, you didn't have to take me out tonight", Pepper said.

"Yes, I did", Tony replied, Pepper loved fine dinning.

"No, Tony, we could've gotten take out and I would've watched you work"

"That's...not a bad idea, you want to get out of here?"

Pepper smiled, "No we're here now, and plus I like this place. If I had a chance, when I was visiting New York on business, I would come here"

"You're so conformanced when it comes to presenting yourself for SI . However, this place does have an Iron Man vibe to it, huh Potts?" Pepper rolled her eyes. Their wine arrived and so did their food afterward.

"Tony, what do you think about meeting my mom and my cousin?", she said forking through her food

Tony stopped eating his meal "Really"

"Yes. Since we're in the city and I know my mom wants to meet you"

"Sure, when?"

"I was thinking about tommmorrow, my mother could have us over for dinner"

"Sounds good"

"And my cousin Peter, I've already told you about him", she said sadly

"Pepper, I doubt that he-"

"But he does. He thinks I blame him for my dad's death, but I don't"

Tony changed the subject, he knew this wasn't the place, she wanted to enjoy herself, " So he's a tech genius, huh?"

She realized his attempt, and continued the conversation agreeably.

Tony and Pepper later paid for their meal and decided to call Happy to take them to the park. They started talking about the traffic and pollution build up in New York when Pepper spotted something in the sky.

"Is that...", Pepper whispered. Spiderman appeared from the trees laiding on the ground, laughing with someone. The girl lifted his mask up to his nose. "Gwen?", Spiderman said, in playful caution. The girl, Gwen, kissed him lightly and then their kisses came more urgently. Pepper cheeks turned red and looked away.

"Hey, get a room", Tony said loudly. The two on the ground looked up and shot out of the park. Pepper hit Tony's arm. "What did you want to watch that?", he joked.

After a few more buildings Peter landed on Harry's balcony. Gwen put a hand over her mouth, blushing, "I think that was your cousin, Peter".

He pulled off his mask "I know. I'm just glad that you didn't pull my whole mask off".

She chuckled, held out her hand and he took "Let's get inside". They walked into one of the many living rooms "Hey, I'm going to go look for Harry", he tells her. Peter walk up the stairs and through the hallway. "Harry. Harry, where are you?". Peter continued walking through the hallways when he spotted Harry coming out of one of the rooms with a towel pressed on his face.

"Harry", Peter walked over to him.

Harry looked up to him and smiled, " Hey Peter what's up"

"Gwen and I are going to hang out. You wanna call MJ over?"

"Yeah, yeah sure", he nodded his head vigirously. Peter stared at Harry, "What happened to your face Harry?".

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Just take the towel off your face"

"Peter"

"Harry"

"Fine", Harry grumbled. He took the towel from his face and shown a long lash across his face.

"Harry" Peter started in a warning voice, "You need to stop with the Green Goblin . If you're thinking about doing this to Tony Stark you need to stop".

"It's the only way to get him to save my father"

"And you think killing him is going to make that happen. Don't do this, Harry. Don't do this to Pepper"

Harry stared Peter down. He had no intention of hurt Pepper, he knew Pepper ever since and were great friends, but he had to get Tony Stark's attention somehow. He wouldn't let his father die, knowing there was someone to help him. He sighed and walked past Peter downstairs.

**Ok, so this is the base for more chapters to go, sorry I took so long. i decided to have Aunt** **Mae**** be Pepper's mother and that's why I changed her name the way I did, for the two people who had a question about it. I'm experimenting with her being Pepper's mother. I won't take as long to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I updated some parts of Chapter 3, just for a bit more understanding and a part to come in this chapter. I planned to update more quickly, but next week is 4th July and may not get a chance so hopefully I will be able to post another before wednesday of that week. Enjoy this chap, any sort of questions PM me, even though I don't think it will be very confusing. Peter's POV**

**Chapter 4**

"Peter, is that you?", I heard her voice from the kitchen

"Yeah, its me Aunt Mae", I said coming into the dining room to see her seating the plates. Her hands were alining the silver-wear, when she looked up at me with flushed cheeks. "What are you still doing with that thing on? Hurry and take it off before Virginia gets here". She dusted her hands on her apron, and went towards the oven to stirr whatever was in the pot.

"What are you making?", I said, attempting to walk to her with my legs sweating in my suit. She grabs seasoning from the counter. "Linguini". I looked up at her smiling. "You're going way out, Aunt Mae". She huffs in disbelief, "Oh, I am not". I look over and hear the police radio playing.

"Did you head down to 7th?", she asks me.

"Yeah, got _her _before she could think about doing anything else rash", I replied. Aunt Mae shook her head at what I was saying and the more reports coming from the radio. A few minutes later, we heard a car pull up, Aunt Mae looked up from the bread in the oven, beaming. She hit my shoulder, telling me to get change while she headed for the door. I ran up the stairs and quickly pulled my clothes from my bookbag.

"Virginia!", I hear my Aunt Mae. I look through the opening of the curtain and see her squeezing Pepper in a hug. On the side of her is Tony Stark, wearing casual clothing and a rose royce, making our neighbor look very small. Pepper retrived back to her spot next to Tony, and gestured towards him. Aunt Mae, who was concerned about Pepper ever since his expo-gone-wrong happened, gave him an hug anyways. My aunt ushered them inside, Tony Stark looked up at the house, right at my window.

_Oh, God_. When he did that I got the feeling Pepper muust've told him, that she thinks, that I think, she blames me for what happened to Uncle Ben. _That girl_. Well, in her own way she had cared for people. I shook my head, putting my briefs on **(1)**. I go commando while wearing the suit because it wouldn't look right with the spandex. I put the rest of my clothes on and head downstairs. I walk into the dining room and look into the kitchen, to see Aunt Mae showing them what she was cooking. Tony Stark looks when he hears me enter the room, "You must be, Peter?", he walks up to me and holds out his hand. I shake it, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you". We stop shaking, but he keeps hold of my hand. "Algorithms?", he turns my hand, palms downs, studying the ink from my knuckles to my wrist. "Working on a project", I say and retrive my hand. "Peter?", Pepper leans her head to see me, with a smile on her face. I smiled geniuely back at her, "Hey, Pepper", laughing while i say it. She runs up to me, and fastens her arms around me tightly. I returned the hug firmly, not wanting to let her go. I looked up when I heard her whimper. She was always sentimental, and a few inches taller than me.

"Ok, Ok, let's get the food on the table", Aunt Mae had her hand over her mouth.

"Mom, you don't need to cry", Pepper grinned, pulling apart of the embrace and helped set the table. In between doing this she asked me how school was going, how Harry and MJ were doing, and if I'd gotten a handle of my mood. _Really, _I wasn't that Hulk guy, I was just depressed and angry at myself, but I just told her that I've gotten it under control. After the last plate was set on the table, we sat down, said our grace and dug in. Tony Stark, who seems as if he hardly eats, considering being Iron Man, I could relate, but he... Pepper shot him a look. He slowed down, whipped his mouth and said, "This is delicious, Miss Potts".

Aunt Mae smiled, "Parker. And thank you, it's Virginia's favorite, and so was her father's". Pepper was reaching into a basket when Aunt Mae said that, her hand stalled on the bread. Stark saw this too, and changed the subject, "So, Peter, what do you do?"

What did he mean by that. "I study physics at Midtown high, and I do some photography".

"Do you take pictures for the school?"

"Yeah, and I just got a part-time job last week, taking pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bulge".

"That's really cool, Peter. Congratulations.", Pepper said

"Thank you"

"Now Peter", Tony Stark starts, "how would you describe Spider-Man?".

He's got some ego issues. "I think that he does a great job taking care of his city. He's the best there is."

"I do a great job taking care of the world", Tony said.

"Tony", Pepper said under her breath, no wanting to upset Aunt Mae. He mouthed a 'what', which got her going on, on how rude he was being.

_House break in on 32nd St., man and child were in the house, man suffers a blow to the head and a leg wound._

I looked up and I saw the police radio was still on. Well, I'm pretty sure the police can handle this one. I turn my attention back to the table, and hear Aunt Mae saying that she understands that Iron Man is a gift too.

_Hit-and-run at Ashford Place, 13-15 year old female..._

I try and not pay attention to it, forcing myself to tune it out. I catch up on the conversation of Stark talking about press conferences, and the tower he's working on, "...and the next is going to have Potts written on it", Pepper laughed at that.

_Three men, suspected to sexual assault case, running through Central Park..._

That's it. I get up from the table, and go into the kitchen to turn off the radio when I hear

_One of the accomplices is in his late 30's, also suspected of the death of Benjamin Parker, killed by gun wound to stomach..._

My finger stops on the button to turn the radio off, I listen to where he's headed, and turn the radio off. I walk back into the dining room to hear Aunt Mae telling Pepper that I have a girlfriend. Pepper's expression changes from excited to something else when she hears the name. Like, Gwen's name is familiar to her.

Tony Stark looks up at me when I walk in, stopping by my seat at the table, "I have to go"

"Go? Go where?", Pepper says

"Take pictures of Spider-man, he was just called"

"Can't you just do it another time, where in the middle of dinner?"

"I have to get as many pictures as I can, since I just started the job"

"Why don't I come with, Spider-man might need some help", Stark says getting up from the table

"Um, no,no he doesn't he can handle it", I say to him

"Peter, you can go and take the picture", Aunt Mae says with an understanding look in her eye.

"Thank you", I give her a kiss on the cheek, and walk over to Pepper and give her a hug. I run upstairs, put on my suit, clasp my web-shooter onto my wrist, and shoot out my window. I look back at the house and see Stark walking outside getting something from his car. I zip through the city, lights flashing past me, I swing by Stark Tower, and know that I've caught a lot of eyes. I land atop of a shorter building, eyeing the streets below. I peer closer and see his tattoo showing above his jacket. I swing lower, and see the alley he and his _friends _are in. The other men argue to turn another way, but he keeps to his direction leaving the two. I set my web onto him, ready to snatch him up when red and gold passes by me breaking my web-shooter, and giving me a nasty bruise later. I lose my balance and fall to the ground, head first, back second. My sight is kind off, but I see the man turn the corner. _Damnit!._

I get up and see Tony standing a couple of feet from me. "Why did you do that man?"

"Do what?", he says in his machine-like voice.

"You made me lose him"

"I didn't do anything, you're just really bad at "doing your job"". He quotes with his fingers.

"Stay out of my way", I tell him. I start walking trying to catch my balance when I hear him following me. I turn around and unleash a round of webs onto him, slamming him against the wall, "I said stay out of my way".

He moves his arm and shot an laser at a web connecting him to the wall, "Technically, I wasn't in your way, I was behind you, but know you've done it". I releases himself from the web, and throws a punch my way. I dodge it, but he uppercuts my jaw. That's broken. I tangle webs around his helmet, making his face a cacoon and get out of there, not wanting to get another broken bone and upset that I've lost the man who killed my uncle.

**3rd person POV**

"Jarvis, what the hell"

"I'm sorry sir, but the webs are causing me mal-func-func-tion", he cut out.

**So, what do you think, review.**

**(1) I said briefs, because he seemed like the briefs sort off guy to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony sighed, flipping over to his side of the bed. It has been a few days since the dinner and Pepper was still angry at him. Her back was facing away from him. He tried talking to her throughout the day, which seemed to irritate her with his constant apologizes, so she was giving him one of her most infamous silent treatments. Tonight he resulted in nudging her shoulder blade and whisper silent apologizes into her ear, but that didn't work. He was truly sorry, but truly competive.

A few moments after he turned from her she said, "Thank you, for the apologizes, but why did you have to do that?". They both turned to each other.

"I don't know", he said. Pepper sighed, brushing his hair away from his face, which only managed to come back, but into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll think before you do something stupid like that again."

"Ok", Tony said, clearly knowing that there will be another time, but he agree, not wanting to piss off Pepper anymore. Pepper relaxed her shoulders and asked, "How did you like dinner, before you interrupted it?".

Tony pointed to himself, "I didn't interrupt it, your cousin did". To avoid Pepper saying anything he quickly answred, " I'm glad I finally met your mother, I think she was great, and I would really like to know Peter better, he seems like a bright kid".

"Hmm, I think so too".

xxx

"Sir, if you would turn the volume of your music down, I will kindly tell you my analyzation", his digital friend said

His tweezers grabbed the last string of web that had incased its self around his helmet, and also his suit. Tony put the remaining piece into a container where the rest of the material was.

"Ok Jarvis, what you got", he said, sweeping his hands on his pants, and then going over to the sink.

"I have identified the substance as Oscorps bio-cable", He pulled up Oscorps website and infromation the bio-cable in the center of the room.

Tony stopped wiping his hands on his towel, "What?"

"The web-like material was created by Richard Parker before his death, which Oscorp has claimed its rights."

"Hmm. Jarvis play video", Tony said.

_Enginneered from genetically enhanced spiders, Oscorp's bio-cable tensial string is unparalled. We are just beginning to understand all the potential industrial applications. A single pelet can safely store several hundred meters of the light- weight cable._

Tony stared at the screen, "Well, how about that", he said in a low tone.

Jarvis knowing his "master" said, "Sir, I would advise you not to underestimate him".

Tony tilted his head, "And why is that Jarvis", questioning him. Jarvis went back to video showing him that the cable was 10 times stronger than steel".

Tony shook his head, "Thanks for the heads up, Jarvis"

"According to local newspapers, scientist, and various sightings he is more agile then an average human. I would think an inhuman phenomenon happened to him", pulling up articles and videos

"Inhuman phenonmenon", Tony said pronouncing each syllable.

"And that he isn't a kid, who decide to buy webs and give himself the title of _Spiderman_, as you would say it".

Tony looked up to give a comeback, when he saw Pepper, walking up to his private part of the R&D Department. "Jarvis save this next to the file labled Vanko", he looked up again to see that she was now up to the door pressing her fingers on the lighted numbers of the lock pad, wouldn't be their for her if Tony didn't have a press conference to go to, but he was trying to buy time. "Tony, you know you have press today", she said on the other side of the door.

"Can't hear you, honey. Jarvis, I also want you to get as much information as you can of him from S.H.I.E.L.D"

Pepper opened the door. "Will do sir", he said making the refrences of Spiderman disappear.

"Go change, you have 15 minutes", Pepper said, handing over a suit and dress shoes. Tony was into his suit in ten minutes, but decided take an hour getting to the press conference down the street; Tony blamed it on traffic. Most of the questions were about Iron Man, which he didn't mind one bit, only the questions of his short-lived expo, and a couple about him recieving a medal from the Congressman. Tony laughed at that one, even Pepper did, who was standing on his side, tried stifiling it.

"Mr. Stark, how are you going to power Stark Tower?"

"Miss Potts, how many Towers does Stark Industries plan to have?"

"You are 30% above your rival companies right now . What do you have to say about that?"

Even this question,, "What do you feel greater about, being in a city with another very famous superhero, or being in Oscorp's city?" Tony started to answer this question, cocky, but Pepper stopped him, giving the reporter a modest view.

"We'll take one last question", Pepper said, when they were at the last leg of the conference.

"Would you be willing to sell the arc reactors on the market", someone said, in the crowd of reporters.

Tony's head snapped up, coming out of his bored state, into a focused one, "To whoever said that, No, I will not be selling my reactors,Thank you", he said, clearly pissed, grabbing Pepper's hand walking of the stage, away from the more frequent camera flashes, and urgent questions. When they reached the door outside, there were hardly no reporter, because they were all, still inside. At Stark Tower, they decided to just hang out in their pad; Tony had his head in Pepper's lap.

"You know I would never do that", he said

"I know. Why would you ask me?"

"I've been thinking, and what if some people actually need it"

"Yes, most people do need it, but you do know the danger of having the reactor on the market"

"I know"

"Then, why would you ask?", she chuckled, looking down at him. They had a silent conversation with their eyes, Pepper nodded, and leaned down to kiss cheek.

**Not a cliffhanger this time, so I'll give you something to be somewhat excited for. Next chapter, is Spiderman festival, which I am already working on, so it I will probably have it on here at the end of the week. Review, if you want to**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chap. I know it's been like a month since I last updated, and I'm sorry for that. School is starting tommorrow for me so, I'll be posting every or every other weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Iron Man**

Chapter 6: The Festival Part 1

"Breakfast is on the table dear", Aunt Mae called.

Peter came down the stairs, straightening the collar of his shirt to hide his suit. "Thank you, Aunt Mae"

"Your welcome", she said , "What time are you going to be down at the festival?". Sitting at one of the smaller tables, in the kitchen he said , "Well, school is letting out early for me, so I guess they wouldn't mind what time I come".

She leaned on the counter, laughing, " I'm serious Peter".

"I'll be there early, Aunt Mae", he said.

"Thank you. There's your plate,finish it, and head to school. You've got a big day today". Peter smiled at her excitment, he cleaned his plate and was about to walk out the door when she said, "You got your suit?".

"Now, what kind of superhero would I be if I didn't have it on", Peter said, trying to take the matter of the day lightly. She scowled at him, "Do you have your webs?". Peter looked down at his wrist, they weren't there, he turned around to see his aunt smirking at him. "Wait a minute", he reached in his back and pulled them out. "You know I could have went without them", he said, clasping them on his wrist. "No you couldn't", she said, "You're real webs don't last as long and you just figured them out". "Right", snapping his fingers. **(1)**

Walking to school, the streets were alive with anticipation, anyone who wasn't wearing a business suit was wearing either a Spider-man tee, or decked out in Spiderman gear. There are going to be a lot of people confused. He even walked by the stage, where the festival was held, there were a few people still preparing things on the stage, and some already standing at the stage. He even saw the old men, Stan and the other guy, playing chess at a table across from the stage.

At school, it was not so completly the same. Most of the girls sported him, even some of the guys, but his other schoolmates could care less. They were just happy to get out early, the same for the teachers.

"Hey Peter", even though he stopped bullying him, and was hard to forget, such an familar voice. Peter turned around and put on a smile, "Hey, whats up Flash".

"Going to the festival", Flash said, stopping at the side of his locker.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I get some good pictures of Spider-man", he said, taking some things out of his locker.

Flash nodded, "Yeah, tell Gwen I said congratulations".

"Why don't you tell me now", Gwen said, coming up to them.

"Congratulations that your're going to be giving Spider-man the key of the city".

Gwen wrapped her arm around Peter's waist , "Thank you Flash. I am pretty, um, excited to give Spider-man the key of the city. Very honored", Peter could tell sarcasim in her voice.

"That's cool. I'll see you around", Flash said, walking off.

"Am I supposed to tell you congratulations?", Peter said.

Gwen chuckled, "Yes, you do". Peter closed his locker, and headed to class with Gwen. Walking into the class they had only 5 hours left, the teacher looked gleeful and evryone was rowdy.

"Hey guys", the redhead said to them.

"Hey MJ", Peter said to her. Peter and Gwen walked across the class and sat by her.

"Pretty exciting day Peter", MJ teased.

"Yeah getting the key to the city, no big deal"

"Well, it's you getting the key not Iron Man", she added.

"Ha, yeah." Peter looked around the classroom, " Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. He didn't say he would miss today", Mary Jane said.

_** Over at Stark Tower...**_

"Do you have a scheduled appointment?", the receptionist said. Harry put his crossed arms on the counter, "No, but I would like to speak with him", he said.

"I could give Ms. Potts a call and schedule an appointment with her", the man said.

Harry was curious, "Why can't I have an appointment with Mr. Stark himself, it is OsCorp?"

"Well, because Ms. Potts is the CEO, and all things run by her first", he said politely.

Harry look at the man, then turned around to see people painting and working on the building and wondering what he was doing there, "You know what, I'll take that appointment".

"Okay", he shift toward his computer, "Can you give me a name?". Harry was shocked that the man didn't know who he was when he saw him. He thought on whether to give the man his name, but there was a chance that even though he's like family to Pepper, she would be looking for a professional from OsCorp, so he decided to give the man a name of one of his father's closest associates.

"Is there an email you'll like Ms. Potts to send he reply?", and he gave his own email to the man. "You're set, have a nice day".

"Thank you", Harry said, before walking out of the building.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Dum-E, get that camera rolling". The lens opened and focused, on Tony, "This is test 3 , I have made additional changes to my Stark Tower platform, and I am walking at and average of 4 mph."

Tony stood in front of the prototype of his walkway. "In 3,2,1", Tony step on to it, and it began take off piece-by-piece of his suit. The rotating system came over head taking the exoskeleton of the chest from Tony including his arms and back, while the lower pad took away the feet, until one of them delayed, causing him to take one step too fast and his arm stuck in one of the robot arms.

"Jarvis, stop simulation". Jarvis shut down the robot arm, including the one holding onto Tony. He fell.

"Aww", he groaned. "Stop the tape". Tony pushed up from the ground and headed to Pepper, who was in a few rooms down from his.

"Hi honey, how are you?", he said brightly. Pepper looked up at his tone of voice, "Did something in the lab?"

"No, I just fell on my ass", he said matter-of-factly.

"Humm, that's what I thought". Tony sat on top of her desk, looking at what she was typing, "So, are you going to the festival with me?"

"No, and your not going"

"Pepper-"

"Tony, you're not going to do this again", she looked him in the eye.

"Okay", he said shaking his head, walking to the door.

"I'm just looking out for you Tony", he heard behind him. He turned around to see her giving him a smile, he loved when she did that because her freckles were more noticable. He smiled back at her and shut the door. Then, he was running down the hallway, confusing his employees, and went into his workshop. "Jarvis, I need my suit".

"Yes sir", the wall opened up and revealed his MRK 6.

**I made this a 2 parter (two part story), because I had already typed most of this and just needed to type the rest, so why wait for the other part when I would already post this part now. Hope you enjoyed it**

**(1) Peter has real webs, just like the ones in the original Spider-man movies, but he just recently discovered them, and they are not as durable as the bio-cable.**


End file.
